Energy Beam Emission
The power to emit lasers from one's body. A sub-power of Energy Blasts, a variant of Concussion Beams, and minor power of Light Manipulation. Also Called *Laser Blasts *Laser Beam *Laser Fire *Energy Beams *Laser Bending *Laser Vision (if fired from eyes) Capabilities Much like the abilities Energy Blasts and Energy Manipulation Users with this ability can fire power beams of energy from their body wether it be from their feet, hands, eyes or mouth. However, unlike Energy Manipulation users can not control all forms of energy but only control their energy for only one use. But if users exceed their own limits, they can gain access to even greater powers. Associations *If this power is honed to high levels, user may eventually develop Energy Manipulation and Energy Blasts. *Users with Gun Arms may posses this ability can use their energy as ammo for laser shots *Can be accessed by Light Manipulation by manipulating photon wavelengths. Known users * Michael (Heroes) * Lexa Pierce (Mutant X television series) * Astro Boy (Astro Boy) * Son Goku (Dragon Ball) * King Piccolo (Dragon Ball) * Frieza (Dragon Ball) * Vegeta (Dragon Ball) * Coldstone (Gargoyles) * Steel Clan (Gargoyles) * Prism Break (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) * Drobot (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) * Cyan Wisp (Sonic Colors) * Jetray (Ben 10: Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) * E-102 Gamma (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Vegeta (Dragon Ball) * Number Four (I am Number Four) advancement of Lumen * Kimiyo Hoshi/Doctor Light (DC Comics) * Kano (Mortal Kombat) * Hsu Hao (Mortal Kombat) * Chromastone (Ben 10: Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) * Stinkfly (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) * Cyborg (DC Comics) * Karolina Dean (Marvel Comics) * Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) * Pacifistas (One Piece) * Borsalino/Kizaru (One Piece) * Heike Masaomi (Code: Breaker) * Dr. Light (DC Comics) * Dazzler (Marvel) * Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Mechagodzilla (Godzilla) * Mothra (Godzilla) * Shortfuse the Cybernik (Sonic the Comic) * Vermin the Cybernik (Sonic the Comic) * Commander Brutus (Sonic the Comic) * Ghostfreak/Zs'Skayr (Ben 10) * Ectonurites (Ben 10) * Demonic Power Brokers (Charmed) * Litvack (Charmed) * Kierkan (Charmed) * Terra (Charmed) * Neena (Charmed) * Silver (CreativeZoneHappyPlaceLand) * Users of the Lantern Rings (Green Lantern) Gallery Kizaru Lazer.jpg|Bosalino/Kizaru's (One Piece) lasers are enough to bypass Marco's phoenix abilities and cause him massive damage. Lgfhs.jpg|Dr. Light (DC Comics) releasing a beam of light. Dazzler2.jpg|Dazzler (Marvel) shooting a "photon blast". Photokinesis.png|Sookie (True Blood) releasing a beam of light. Heike_Masaomi_Light.JPG|Heike Masaomi (Code: Breaker) can shoot beams of photon. FriezaFinalFormRobotNV.png|Frieza (Dragon Ball) can shoot powerful laser beams. Vegeta_Final_Explosion.jpg|Vegeta (Dragon Ball) can shoot powerful laser beams. 250px-PiccoloVsAndroid17..png|Piccolo (Dragon Ball) can shoot powerful laser beams. Green Lantern Ring.jpg|The Green Lantern Ring can shoot a beam. 1849888 f496.jpg|The Blue Lantern Ring can shoot a beam. 1849889 f496.jpg|The Purple Lantern Ring can shoot a beam. 1850013 f496.jpg|The Red Lantern Ring can shoot a beam. 1850015 f496.jpg|The Orange Lantern Ring can shoot a beam. 1850016 f496.jpg|The Yellow Lantern Ring can shoot a beam. Black Lantern power ring.jpg|The Black Lantern Ring can shoot a beam. Bnpromowhitering.jpg|The White Lantern Ring can shoot a beam. Category:Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Generation Category:Mental Power Category:Light-Based Abilities